Bill Forbes
William "Bill" Forbes II was a former Mystic Falls resident who returned to point out all the failings of the current Council’s attempts to keep vampires out of town, after discovering that his daughter, Caroline, is one of them. This character was a member of the Forbes Family. Early History Not much was known about Bill, except that he was once married to Elizabeth Forbes and had a child with her. He later left her after announcing that he was gay. He lived with his new partner, Steven in Georgia until his death. Season One Bill is not seen, but Caroline mentioned that he lived with his boyfriend in You're Undead to Me. Her mother, Elizabeth, told her that if she had guy problems, she should call her dad, because he was "successfully dating one." In Let The Right One In, Caroline tried to go to her father's boyfriend's daughter's birthday party, but on the way, discovered Vicki Donovan's body when her car got stuck in the mud. Season Three Carol calls him to take care of Caroline who is revealed to be a vampire. After Carol Lockwood discovers Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf, she tries to tell Bill to let Caroline go, but he refuses. He has Caroline locked up in a dungeon, and tried to condition Caroline to associate human blood with pain, so he won't have to kill her. However, once night falls, sheriff Forbes and Tyler show up to free Caroline. He tries to stop Tyler, but Liz fires a warning shot at the wall. They take Caroline, who then cries saying that her father hates her. Liz imprison him in the dungeon, to make sure he had no vervain in his blood, and called Damon to erase his memory of Caroline's vampirism and leave the town immediately. However, later that day he arrives to the council meeting and threatens to reveal that Damon is a vampire. He tells Damon that he can't be compelled, and said it's a sort of "human focus he's been honing for decades". Damon attacks Bill, most likely intending to kill him, but Caroline, who still loves her father, shows up and saves him. As he is about to leave, Caroline tries to assure Bill that she's fine and capable of controlling her urges, but he throws her arguments off. In The Ties That Bind, Tyler calls Bill to help him fight the sire bond that he has toward Klaus. Bill orders Tyler to change into his werewolf form and threatens to decapitate him if he didn't change. In transition Tyler couldn't hold back and attacks Bill, almost killing him. Later, Meredith Fell heals him by injecting him vampire's blood. When Tyler came to apologize, Bill tells him that they'll continue the next day. He says that to break the sire bond, he has to turn every day. In Bringing Out The Dead, Bill was killed by Alaric Saltzman (while he was taken over by The Darkness), who stabbed him to death and cut his throat while having vampire blood in his system. He woke up in transition but choose not to feed and turn into a vampire. Caroline was heartbroken by his decision and tried to convince him otherwise, but he remained firm in his beliefs that he would not turn into the creature he hates, though he is proud of the person Caroline is. He eventually died with his daughter and ex at his side. Personality Bill is very loyal to his daughter and his hometown. However, Bill proves to be cold, cruel and ruthless with the vampires, and the traitors of the town. During his stay in Mystic Falls, he tries to "cure" Caroline from her vampire instincts (self control). Relationships Caroline Forbes In season 1 and 2, it is implied that she and her father were much better friends than she and her mother. Caroline mentioned that "he was the only one that could understand her". In season 3, Bill came back to Mystic Falls as he was informed that Caroline is a vampire. He tried to "condition" her, by inflicting pain on her so she would "associate vampirism with pain", and control her urges better. He said he was doing this so he wouldn't have to kill her. Even though he loved his daughter, he was willing to kill her because she is a vampire. After he tortured her, Caroline believed her father hated her for being a vampire and told Elena Gilbert that she hated her father for torturing her, even though his intentions were "good". However, her love for her father never went away, and she saved him when Damon tried to kill him. Elizabeth Forbes Liz is Bill's ex-wife, and they presumably got a divorce when he confessed he is gay. Not to much of their past together has been revealed, but it can be deduced that they are on rocky terms. She was still found of him, but was really angry that he tortured Caroline. Town Council Bill Forbes is shown to have a relationship with the Town Council and threatened to expose Damon Salvatore to them. Not much is known on how involved he really is with the council. Appearances ;Season 3 * The Hybrid * The End of The Affair * Disturbing Behavior * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead Trivia *David Anders (John Gilbert), Jack Coleman (Bill Forbes) and Dawn Olivieri (Andie Star) appeared in NBC's "Heroes". *Bill is the only human that has yet to survive a hybrid attack. *He can resist being compelled by a vampire. *He is one of 2 humans (Atticus Shane was the second), who has learned how to resist vampire compulsion. *Bill is the first character seen to die because of not drinking human blood to complete the transition to vampire. *He explained that he believed it was cheating death to become a vampire. See also fr:Bill Forbes Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Forbes Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Deceased